


Water of Life

by beer_good



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x100 word drabble, set after the battle against the Krakentroll. Walking for hours in sopping wet clothes after a life-or-death fight in ice water is something Norwegian hunters do every day, or so Sigrun would like them to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of [page 503](http://sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=503). Likely to be contradicted by canon in a day or two, so get it while it's ~~hot~~ freezing.

**Water of Life**

All the way back to the Cat Tank, Sigrun keeps shaking off their concerns. So she took a beating from a huge troll, almost drowned in frigid water, her arm is bleeding right through Mikkel's jacket... Pffft. She does stuff like this all the time back in Dalsnes. All she needs is a few stitches, dry clothes and a double shot of aquavit, and she'll be right as rain.

Emil is duly impressed, but Mikkel doesn't like the way she keeps repeating it long after they've stopped asking, shivering, her voice flat and her feet barely lifting off the ground.

* * *

Modesty is a luxury for civilians, he tells a blushing Emil as the kid helps him get her out of her icy clothes and rub her dry with whatever reasonably clean towels they have. Everyone else is quarantined in the cockpit. Sigrun keeps mumbling about aquavit, and when he tells her no she doesn't even snark back at him. Alcohol makes you feel warm by releasing heat, and right now her system needs all the warmth it can keep.

Once her wounds are cleaned and she's wrapped in several blankets he gets the bottle out for himself. Courage, old boy.

* * *

"... fresh Hel is this?" Sigrun mutters when she wakes up in Mikkel's arms, bruised, itching and aching but warm. She gives him a weak shove in the ribs, but stays under the blanket.

"Nothing personal, Captain. Shared body heat helps against hypothermia, and it was either me or Emil. So unless you'd prefer…?"

She looks at him, then shrugs and is Sigrun again. "See, this is why you're on my mutineer list. Fine, whatever makes you feel useful. But you owe me a drink when this is over." 

She curls up in his warmth. This time, she sleeps without shaking.


End file.
